


It's a Strange World

by AlisoneDavies



Series: Fairy Tales Universe [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: British Men of Letters, Disney, England (Country), Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, I'm ashamed, Kendricks Academy, London, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Men of Letters, Orphan Boy, strange world, upside down - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Cette histoire, comme : « The Curse of Love » ainsi que « Under the Moon » et « The Dark Magic » est une revisite d'un conte. À vous de trouver à quel Walt Disney ce petit OS fait référence...





	It's a Strange World

**Author's Note:**

> Je nie complètement avoir écrit cette histoire... Comme toutes les histoires similaires à celle-ci.
> 
> Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. Et, personnellement, j'aimerais me faire plaisir avec Mick...
> 
> (Désolé, pas de Bêta pour cette histoire débile, alors ne faites pas attention aux fautes...)

**…**

 

Il était une fois, un jeune garçon nommait Mick Davies, qui se mit à profiter pleinement de cette belle journée ensoleillée à Londres. Dans les jardins de Kendricks Academy, en ce samedi de repos, il s'assit contre le tronc d'un immense if et reprit la lecture de son énorme ouvrage concernant les créatures surnaturelles pour son devoir du lundi suivant.

Âgé de vingt-huit ans, il était un des meilleurs élèves de sa classe et souhaitait, plus tard, être le Leader des Hommes de Lettres qui s'établiraient en Amérique. Pour l'heure, il étudiait. Encore.

 

Quelque chose le réveilla, et il comprit qu'il venait de s'endormir, lorsque son ami Arthur Ketch passa très vite devant lui. Mick cherchait à lui parler depuis des jours, il ne voulait donc pas rater cette occasion, alors il abandonna son livre et son arbre, puis il se mit à courir après son camarade.

\- Arthur ! Arthur, attends !

Mais Ketch, toujours en train de courir, se tourna seulement pour dire à Mick.

\- Rattrape-moi, je ne peux pas m'arrêter ! J'ai une chose importante à faire !

Il reprit sa course et Mick tenta de l'atteindre. Il le suivit de près et Arthur s'enfonça dans la forêt touffu qui encerclait l'école. Lorsque Mick passa sous une arcade faite de branches entortillées aux lierres grimpants sur le sommet, il se sentit propulsé ailleurs. Ce n'était plus la forêt, devant lui. Il avait dû passer une sorte de portail temporel, car dès lors, il se mit à marcher dans un long couloir étrange, aux allures psychédéliques. Des miroirs déformants d'un côté, un toit qui bougeait comme des vagues au-dessus de lui, ses pieds déambulaient sur une surface transparente qui donnait une vue imprenable sur l'espace profond, avec plein de planètes et d'étoiles. À mesure qu'il avançait, il découvrait çà et là des objets incongrus, posé au hasard de ce corridor improbable : des livres, des lampes, des machines à écrire, des tapis volants, des portes sans poignée, des tabourets pour enfants, etc. Mick ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il voyait, mais il avançait.

 

Au bout d'un temps, qui lui sembla durer une éternité, Mick arriva dans une salle entièrement recouverte de damier noir et blanc. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner face à tant d'illusion. Lorsqu'il aperçut, enfin, une porte. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et se mit à tirer sur la poignée, sans toutefois réussir à l'ouvrir. Lorsqu'une voix inconnue maugréa.

\- Oh, doucement jeune homme, vous abîmez mon nez !

Mick tressaillit et regarda dans tous les sens. La même voix répliqua.

\- Plus bas.

Mick baissa les yeux et comprit que c'était la poignée elle-même, qui parlait. La serrure de la clef était sa bouche, la poignée son nez, et les vis ses yeux. Interloqué et gêné, Mick bégaya.

\- Oh, excusez-moi je... Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal. Je cherche mon ami, l'avez-vous vu ? Il s'appelle Arthur, je jurerais qu'il est passé par là.

\- Oh vraiment ? Et pourquoi cherchez-vous donc cet Arthur ?

Penaud et rougissant, Mick avoua.

\- Je... J'ai quelque chose à lui dire...

\- Quoi donc ?

Rougissant de plus belle, il lâcha.

\- J'aimerais qu'il sache que je suis amoureux de lui...

\- Oh, comme c'est adorable ! Malheureusement, pour passer ma porte, il faut d'abord jouer aux échecs.

\- Quels jeux d'échecs ?

Puis, sur les carrées noir et blanc des murs et du sol, apparurent plusieurs pièces : des cavaliers, des fous, des pions, des tours ainsi que le roi et la reine. Des pièces collés au mur, au plafond, sur le sol, bref partout. Mick ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

\- Mais... C'est un échiquier en cinq dimensions ! Comment voulez-vous que je réussisse ?

\- Rien n'est impossible, mon garçon. C'est facile ! Que vous apprend-t-on à l'école de nos jours ?! Bon, c'est au blanc de commencer.

Soudain, Mick découvrit un petit pion blanc qui se mit à marcher tout seul, celui qui se trouvait sur le mur à sa gauche, et il s'avança jusqu'au carré blanc à ses pieds. Mick observa la petite pièce et chercha un pion noir à bouger à son tour. Le jeu dura ainsi, de longues minutes, où Mick attrapait tantôt un pion accroché au plafond, tantôt un cavalier posé sur le mur et puis une tour sur le sol.

Enfin, Mick gagna son droit de passage. La poignée s'ouvrit elle-même et Mick passa sous l'arcade, lorsque la porte dit.

\- Attention à la marche.

Trop tard, Mick tomba dans le vide.

**…**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se massa le crâne, allongé de tout son long sur une plage de sable fin et chaud. Une lune éclairait le ciel en cette belle journée. Et Mick cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour bien concevoir que oui, il s'agissait réellement de la lune qui illuminait la journée. Trop perturbé par ce paradoxe, il ne vit qu'au dernier moment les cailloux bouger. Des pierres rondes et blanches, qui partaient de la mer et marchaient avec des pattes telles des crabes sur la plage.

\- Des pierres qui bougent, tout est normal...

Mick se dit qu'il avait sûrement dû prendre un sacré coup sur la tête. Il se releva et enleva le sable tenace de sa chemise trop grande, de son jean usé et de ses baskets. Le week-end il pouvait enfin mettre des vêtements civils et oublier la tenue officielle de l’Académie.

Aussi surprenant que se fut, Mick suivit les crabes-cailloux et arriva à l'orée d'une forêt. Là, il rencontra une personne connue. Malgré le fait qu'il portait un short à fleurs colorées, un débardeur noir très moulant, un bandeau rouge sur la tête et une grosse barbe, Mick s'écria.

\- Arthur !

L'homme était assis en tailleur sur les cailloux qui grouillaient juste sous lui et il devait maintenir cette position d'équilibre, avec les deux mains posées sur ses genoux, paumes vers le ciel pour méditer. D'ailleurs, il avait les yeux fermé et ne les ouvrit que pour contempler Mick et lui dire.

\- Je ne suis pas Arthur.

Le garçon s'avança en reprenant.

\- Bien sûr que si !

Imperturbable, le Yoguiste reprit.

\- Non, je suis Alexander, son reflet.

Mick tiqua.

\- Son reflet ? Comment ça ?

\- Oui, son reflet dans le miroir !

\- C'est impossible... Les reflets sont censés refléter notre propre image ! Et tu n'as absolument pas le look d'Arthur !

Alexander leva un sourcil et considéra Mick avec questionnement.

\- Depuis quand les reflets doivent être la copie conforme de la personne qu'il reflète ?

\- Mais... C'est la logique même !

\- N'importe quoi ! Que vous apprend-t-on à l'école de nos jours ?! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi cherches-tu mon jumeau ?

Encore une fois, Mick rougit en avouant.

\- Parce que... J'aimerais lui dire que je suis amoureux de lui... Sais-tu par où il est parti ?

Alexander ferma les yeux, reprit sa méditation, et répondit.

\- Oh, comme c'est mignon ! Oui, il est parti vers le haut.

\- Vers le Nord, tu veux dire ?

\- Non, vers le haut.

Mick allait répliquer, mais le Yoguiste l'en empêcha.

\- Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais retrouver ma paix intérieure. Je l'ai égaré quelque part et je ne sais plus où. En plus, ses cailloux commencent à m'énerver, alors part vite chercher ton ami.

Mick voulut protester, mais face au visage fermé d'Alexander, il décida de quitter la plage et les cailloux-crabes.

**…**

Il marcha vers ce qui ressemblait le plus au Nord et s'engouffra dans une forêt très étrange ou toute la végétation semblait bien trop grande. Comme si l'herbe, les fougères et les plantes avaient pris des mètres et des mètres de hauteur. Où bien, était-ce Mick qui avait rétréci ? Il se posait la question lorsqu'il remarqua de la fumée. En réalité, c'était une fumée grise en forme de flèche qui volait droite devant lui et voulait presque lui montrer un chemin. Mick suivit alors la flèche-nuage et débarqua dans une étendue surpeuplée de champignons géants. Sur le plus grand d'entre eux, tel un rois, siégeait un homme tout à fait extraordinaire : vêtu d'un costume entièrement vert (veste et pantalon) avec une grosse ceinture noire à la boucle dorée, des chaussures marrons énormes et un chapeau également vert sur la tête avec des trèfles à trois feuilles jaunes dessus. L'homme, très maigre, fumait un cigare et faisait des formes époustouflantes avec la fumée (comme la flèche qui avait guidé Mick) et il buvait une grande pinte de Guinness qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main droite.

Mick se dirigea vers lui et, au pied du champignon, s'enquit.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, je cherche mon ami Arthur, l'avez-vous vu quelque part ?

L'homme créa le symbole d'un œil avec la fumée de son cigare et répondit.

\- Je crois que oui. Pourquoi le cherches-tu ?

Encore une fois, Mick expliqua.

\- J'aimerais lui dire que... Que je suis amoureux de lui.

\- Oh, comme c'est charmant !

Il souffla un cœur de fumée qui vint s'écraser sur le visage de Mick, qui secoua sa main devant lui. L'homme questionna à son tour.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu, mon garçon ?

\- Mick Davies.

\- Enchanté, Mick. Moi, je suis Garth Fitzgerald IV.

Mick sourit et comprit.

\- Je vois, vous êtes Irlandais, non ?

Garth souffla un trèfle de fumée, but une gorgée de bière et répondit.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un Irlandais. Moi, je suis un Leprechaun.

Mick tiqua et plissa des yeux.

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire, non ?

\- Absolument pas. Que vous apprend-t-on à l'école de nos jours ?!

Il souffla une forme d'arc-en-ciel puis Mick reprit.

\- Alors, l'avez-vous vu ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mais, mon ami Arthur !

Garth souffla une forme d'épée et réfléchit avant d'avouer.

\- Ma foi, pas depuis la Table Ronde, j'en ai peur.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne vous parle pas d'Arthur Pendragon, mais d'Arthur Ketch ! Mon ami de Kendricks Academy !

À l'attente du dernier nom, Garth tiqua et renversa la moitié de sa bière en s'affolant.

\- Kendricks ! Tu viens de la part de la Reine ! J'en étais sûr ! Va-t-en ! Sauve-toi et ne reviens plus jamais ici !

\- Quoi ?! Mais...

Mick voulut protester, mais Garth lui souffla tellement de fumée sur le visage que Mick dut fermer les yeux pour se protéger les pupilles.

**…**

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le champignon en face de Mick était désormais vide. Dépité, il s'enfonça encore plus dans la forêt étrange, aux plantes qui bougeaient et aux arbres qui chantaient, lorsqu'il arriva sur un chemin de rhododendrons. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit au loin, des voix qui semblaient humaines et qui chahutaient. À pas lents, s'attendant au pire, Mick se dirigea vers les sons. Il arriva ainsi devant un grand espace vide, entouré d’arbres entortillés, et au milieu se trouvait une table rectangulaire immensément grande. Sur celle-ci, il reconnut sans mal des centaines de bouteilles de Whisky, de couleurs, contenances et tailles différentes. Çà et là, il y avait des bols, des petits plats, des assiettes creuses remplies de nourritures pour apéritif : chips, bretzels, minis burgers, minies tartes salés et sucrés, cacahuètes, toasts ainsi que des feuilletées de toutes sortes. La table entière croulait sous la nourriture et l'alcool. Au milieu, d'un côté et de l'autre, Mick découvrit les deux hommes qui parlaient entre eux en levant leurs verres en s'écriant.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire !

Ils burent d'une traite. Mick s'avança lentement et, une fois en bout de table, demanda.

\- Excusez-moi, je cherche mon ami Arthur, l'avez-vous vu ?

Un des hommes se leva pour se servir un Whisky posé de l'autre côté de la table et questionna.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Mick Davies.

L'autre homme, toujours assit, sourit et fit les présentations.

\- Enchanté, Mick. Je suis Sam Winchester et voici mon grognon de frère Dean.

Il se leva à son tour pour serrer la main de Mick en signe de bienvenu. Le jeune homme, un peu perdu, s'enquit.

\- Alors, c'est l'anniversaire de l'un d'entre vous ?

Le cadet sourit de nouveau et expliqua.

\- Oh non, pas du tout. Nous fêtons les anniversaires de tout le monde dans le Monde et nous trinquons à leurs santés !

Il joignit le geste à la parole en attrapant un verre vide pour le remplir d'un Whisky différent du précédent, et s'écria.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire !

Mick fit les gros yeux, comprenant.

\- Mais... Vous devez trinquer toutes les secondes !

Dean revint avec un verre rempli à ras bord et s'exclama.

\- Bien sûr ! Joyeux Anniversaire !

Ils burent de concert puis Sam reporta son attention sur Mick en lui proposant.

\- Tu veux trinquer avec nous ?

\- Eh bien...

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Dean attrapa un autre verre vide et le rempli d'un liquide se trouvant non loin de Mick. Le garçon lut l'étiquette sur la bouteille : « The Irishman ». Dean donna le verre à Mick et lui dit.

\- Allez, cul-sec ! Joyeux Anniversaire !

Face à tant d'absurdité en si peu de temps, Mick ne se fit pas prier et descendit l'alcool d'une traite. Il fit la grimace à cause du goût atrocement fort et prononcé. Puis, il reposa le verre désormais vide et redemanda.

\- Alors, avez-vous vu mon ami Arthur ?

Sam haussa des épaules en grignotant.

\- Nous n'avons vu personne passer ici depuis des jours. Ou des mois. Ou des années. Nous perdons même la notion du temps. Joyeux Anniversaire !

Il leva son verre et Dean reporta son attention sur Mick.

\- Pourquoi tu veux retrouver ton pote, déjà ?

Deux pairs d'yeux étaient braqués sur Mick, qui rougit en baragouinant.

\- Je... J'aimerais lui dire que... Je suis amoureux de lui.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en buvant une lampée de Whisky. Seul Sam se mit à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en ouvrant ses bras pour faire un câlin à Mick.

\- Oh, comme c'est mignon !

Perturbé, Mick garda ses bras le long du corps tandis que Sam l'enlaça contre sa carrure imposante. Dean, quant à lui, se mit à grignoter des minis burgers sans même les mâcher.

Au bout d'un long moment, qui sembla durer une éternité pour Mick, Sam le relâcha enfin. Le jeune homme reprit sa respiration et avoua.

\- Messieurs, je dois partir. J'aimerais retrouver mon ami avant la nuit.

\- Nuit ?! s'écria Dean en buvant un autre verre d'un autre Whisky. Pourquoi, au nom de la Reine, devrait-il faire nuit ?! Que vous apprend-t-on à l'école de nos jours ?!

Penaud, Mick s'excusa.

\- Oh, je... Je suis désolé, je pensais que...

\- D'où viens-tu ? questionna Sam.

\- De Londres.

\- De quoi ? reprit Dean. C'est où ça ? Jamais entendu parlé.

\- En Angleterre.

Sam se mit à réfléchir et eut comme une révélation.

\- Oh, c'est sur Terre, n'est-ce pas ?

Mick les considéra tous les deux comme s'ils étaient fous, ce qui était sûrement le cas.

\- Oui, bien sûr...

\- Un Humain ! hurla Dean. Si la Reine apprend ça, elle va vouloir lui couper la tête !

\- Qui est cette Reine ? questionna Mick. J'ai entendu Garth parler d'elle, il semblait avoir peur.

\- Garth est à moitié toqué... avoua Sam. Cela dit, il a raison d'avoir peur. Mais, je me disais, si ton ami et Humain comme toi, il doit être chez la Reine, bien sûr ! Joyeux Anniversaire !

\- Joyeux Anniversaire ! fit Dean.

Mick interrogea avec sérieux.

\- D'accord, alors, où puis-je trouver cette Reine ?

Sam haussa les épaules en se servant un autre verre de Whisky et en répondant.

\- Facile, il suffit de suivre le Lutin de Cornouailles dans la forêt de crayons. Les stylos te traceront un chemin jusqu'au château. Joyeux Anniversaire !

\- Ouais, tout à fait facile et normal... bougonna Mick.

Il recula de la table et laissa les Winchester boire encore et encore.

**…**

Plus Mick marchait, moins il entendait les voix qui criaient « Joyeux Anniversaire ». Il arriva, comme l'avait dit Sam, à l'orée d'une forêt où les arbres ressemblaient à des crayons géants, les feuilles étaient de véritables feuilles à écrire et le sol se trouvait être en papier. Mick déambula dans ce lieu étrange, lorsque, à côté de lui, surgit un petit crayon gris. La gomme était son chapeau, la mine sa bouche et il avait des yeux sur le bâton jaune. Il se posta à côté du garçon et commença à lui tracer un trait en face de lui. Mick suivit alors la piste du crayon et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il rencontra le fameux Lutin de Cornouailles, perché dans un arbre de stylos aux feuilles de livres. La petite créature, pas plus grande qu'un chien, était toute bleue et se tenait sur ses deux jambes.

\- Bonjour, Humain.

Mick, qui ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre parler, même si plus rien ne pouvait le choquer désormais, répondit poliment.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Mick Davies. Je cherche mon ami Arthur Ketch.

Le Lutin se mit à faire des pirouettes atour du crayon-branche et sourit en demandant.

\- Il est passé par la droite. Ou la gauche. Je sais plus.

\- Ça ne m'aide pas...

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le retrouver ?

Encore une fois, le garçon dut expliquer.

\- Je dois lui dire une chose importante... Je dois lui dire que je suis amoureux de lui.

\- Oh, comme c'est touchant. Être amoureux et connaître les déboires que l'amour représente. Ma foi, Humain, ton ami doit se trouver au château.

\- Et dans quelle direction se trouve le château ?

Le Lutin montra deux chemins différents avec ses deux bras bleus. Mick plissa des yeux et s'enquit.

\- Il ne peut pas être dans deux endroits à la fois...

\- Bien sûr que si ! Que vous apprend-t-on à l'école de nos jours ?! Si tu veux retrouver ton ami, suis le petit cœur.

\- Suivre « mon » cœur, vous voulez dire ?

\- Non.

Le Lutin disparu comme par magie, laissant Mick tout seul au milieu de la forêt de stylos. Le petit crayon à papier à ses pieds lui fit des « Puppy Eyes », puis il se mit à dessiner un cœur sur le sol. Le symbole prit vie, s'arrachant de la terre et devint un petit cœur en trois dimensions. Des jambes poussèrent ainsi que deux mains et il se mit à marcher. Mick, d'abord ébahit par cette scène, comprit qu'il avait tout intérêt à suivre le petit cœur de papier.

**…**

Après trente minutes de marche, Mick quitta la forêt pour arriver devant un immense château sombre. Même le ciel au-dessus de la bâtisse était noir et tout autour un haut mur de grillage gris entourait ce lieu lugubre. Mick déglutit péniblement. Il n'avait aucune envie de pénétrer dans cet endroit mal famé. Mais, il voulait retrouver Arthur. Le petit cœur passa sur un pont. Mick le traversa avec lui. Une fois de l'autre côté, le petit cœur de papier sauta dans l'eau et se dissout dans le torrent de vagues. Désormais seul, Mick se dirigea vers le château.

Devant le portail, un immense écriteau indiquait :

« Domaine de Sa Majesté la Reine de Kendricks »

Encore une fois, Mick déglutit péniblement et entra.

Le chemin de terre desséché l'emmena jusqu'à la grande porte de la bâtisse. Il ouvrit le battant qui fit un horrible bruit strident. Puis, il sursauta lorsque deux fantômes de part et d'autre l'accueillirent.

\- Monsieur, bienvenu dans la demeure de Sa Majesté. Déclinez votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

Les esprits ressemblaient au parfait cliché que les enfants s'en faisaient : deux draps blancs qui flottaient au-dessus du sol avec des chaînes aux « pieds ». Mick dut reprendre son fil de penser pour avouer.

\- Je... Je m'appelle Mick Davies et je cherche mon ami Arthur Ketch.

\- Oh, très bien. Monsieur Ketch doit arbitrer la Course de sa Majesté, aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez le rejoindre. Puis-je prendre votre manteau ?

Mick plissa des yeux.

\- Je ne porte pas de manteau. Ce n'est que ma chemise et je n'ai rien en dessous.

L'autre fantôme répondit.

\- Dans ce cas, Monsieur Davies, avancez jusqu'au couloir du début.

\- Le couloir du fond, vous voulez dire ?

\- Non ! reprit le second esprit. Le couloir du début et passez à travers le mur !

\- Mais, je ne suis pas un fantôme, je ne peux pas passer à travers les murs !

\- Bien sûr que si, Monsieur Davies. Que vous apprend-t-on à l'école de nos jours ?! Puis-je prendre votre manteau ?

Dépité, Mick répliqua avec un peu de colère.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas de manteau.

Et avant que les fantômes ne le rendent complètement fou, il partit en direction du couloir. Et, arrivée au fond au début, il put passer à travers le mur de pierres.

**…**

Il arriva devant une grande étendue sombre, surpeuplée de créatures en tout genre. Il n'en reconnut pas la moitié. En revanche, il reconnut aisément la Reine. Vêtu d'une longue robe serrée, aux chaussures à talons et au chignon impeccablement bien coiffé, aux lèvres rouge sang, elle affichait un air très sévère. Elle toisait une petite chose vivante et semblait lui hurler dessus. Mick s'approcha lentement, cherchant de tous côtés le moindre signe d'Arthur. Une fois au centre de la scène, il entendit la femme crier.

\- Qu'on lui coupe la tête !

Puis, deux autres fantômes, comme ceux de l'entrée, vinrent attraper la petite créature pour l'emmener ailleurs.

La Reine se tourna vers ses sujets lorsqu'elle repéra Mick dans la foule. Elle marcha dans sa direction et le jeune garçon ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle demanda.

\- Toi, tu es nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? Qui es-tu ?

\- Je... Je m'appelle Mick Davies.

À son tour, elle le toisa de haut et demanda.

\- Et, sais-tu qui je suis ?

Apeuré, Mick tenta.

\- Vous... Vous êtes Dr Hess ?

La femme leva les yeux au ciel et souffla.

\- Je suis la Reine ! La Reine de Kendricks, ne l'oublie pas ! Et, termine tes phrases par « Votre Majesté ».

\- Oh, d'accord... Votre Majesté.

\- Que viens-tu faire dans mon Royaume ?

Mick rougit. Il se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais avouer la vérité à cette abominable Reine.

\- Je... Je cherche un ami... Votre Majesté. Arthur Ketch.

Hess esquissa un sourire.

\- Oh, je le connais. Il va arbitrer la Course. Viens, tu vas te joindre à nous.

Sans trop comprendre, il la suivit néanmoins jusqu'à une grande pleine verte foncé. L'herbe était brûlée, mais la Reine s'arrêta là, à côté de Mick. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux énormes chiens noirs aux dents acérés vinrent se placer devant la Reine et Mick. La fausse Dr Hess sourit en découvrant les monstres énormes et se tourna vers le jeune homme, en expliquant.

\- Nous allons faire une Course ! Tu as un Chien de l'Enfer et moi aussi. Le premier qui arrive au bout à gagner. Mais, je te préviens, mon Crowley et bien plus rapide que ton Lucifer !

Elle se mit à rire et Mick resta là, sans bouger, n'osant pas s'approcha de la créature terrifiante. Il chercha Arthur du regard sans le trouver, pourtant il entendit le coup d'envoi et les Chiens partirent à toute vitesse. La Reine était toute jouasse tandis que Mick ne comprenait toujours pas. Lorsque, un bout d'un moment, le Chien de l'Enfer de la femme gagna, tout le monde applaudit. Même Mick, il préférait perdre que de faire face à la colère de la Reine. Tout à coup, Mick sursauta parce qu'il aperçut le Lutin de Cornouailles juste à côté de la Reine.

\- Oh, il est revenu ! s'écria-t-il

Interloquée, la Reine se tourna vers lui mais le Lutin disparut.

\- Qui ça ? De quoi parles-tu ?

Mick, gêné, avoua.

\- Du Lutin de Cornouailles... Oh, regardez, il est là, Votre Majesté !

Il montra du doigt l'endroit où le petit monstre se trouvait désormais, mais lorsque la Reine bougea la tête dans sa direction, il disparut de nouveau. Elle commença alors à s'énerver.

\- Me prends-tu pour une idiote ?!

Penaud et intimidé, Mick bégaya.

\- Non, non... Je... Oh, au-dessus de votre tête, Votre Majesté !

Encore une fois, lorsque la Reine leva les yeux, le Lutin disparut. Cette fois-ci, elle posa sur Mick un regard noir.

\- Jeune homme, je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi !

Mick recula.

\- Je... Non, je...

Mais la Reine s'approcha de lui avec une haine évidente qui lui déformait le visage.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici, déjà ?!

\- Je... Je cherche mon ami... Votre Majesté...

\- Pourquoi ?!

Il n'avait pas envie de le lui avouer, mais la peur l'emporta sur la raison.

\- Je dois lui dire que je l'aime.

\- « Aimer » ?! Ce mot est interdit dans mon Royaume ! L'amour est puni de mort !

Mick recula de nouveau et la Reine se mit à hurler à ses sujets.

\- Qu'on lui coupe la tête !

Par instinct, Mick posa ses mains autour de son cou et commença à sérieusement paniquer.

\- Je ne savais pas, Votre Majesté, excusez-moi...

Elle s'avança encore et Mick recula.

\- Non, je n'excuse personne !

L'étau se resserra autour de Mick, qui angoissa de plus belle. Tout le monde, toutes les créatures du château ainsi que la Reine se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui. Pris de panique, il se mit à courir.

**…**

Il courut comme jamais il n'avait couru. Jetant des regards de temps en temps derrière lui, il voyait tous les personnages qui essayaient de le rattraper. Il reconnut Alexander, Garth, les Winchester, le Lutin de Cornouailles, les fantômes, les Chiens de l'Enfer et la Reine en tête, rouge de colère. Mick ne s'arrêta pas, il courut durant un temps qui sembla lui durer une éternité. Jusqu'à ce que, enfin, il arriva devant la première porte de ce Monde étrange. La poignée lui parla à nouveau.

\- Encore vous ?

Mick s'arrêta et paniqua en s'écriant.

\- S'il vous plaît, ouvrez-vous ! Ils veulent me tuer !

Il tira sur la poignée et cette dernière se mit à s'écrier à son tour.

\- Aïe ! Doucement, jeune homme ! Vous abîmez mon nez !

Mick tira encore et encore en jetant des coups d’œil furtifs derrière lui. Les ennemis gagnaient du terrain.

\- Oh, pitié, ouvrez-vous ! Ils arrivent !

\- Aïe ! Je ne peux rien faire, c'est à vous de vous réveiller !

Mick tiqua.

\- Quoi ?

La poignée ouvrit sa bouche, la serrure, et Mick regarda au travers et se découvrit lui-même en train de dormir au pied de l'immense if dans le jardin de l'école. Mick colla son dos contre le battant et regarda droit devant, avec effroi, ses ennemis se diriger vers lui. Il ferma les yeux, le cœur au bord de l'infarctus et répéta inlassablement.

\- Réveille-toi, Mick, réveille-toi ! Vite ! Mick, Réveille-toi !

**…**

\- Mick ? Réveille-toi.

Mick sursauta. Il ouvrit les yeux et le soleil l'éblouit. Il mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits et à voir quelque chose sous cette lumière vive. Il comprit ensuite qu'il se trouvait au pied de l'if de Kendricks Academy, un livre ouvert à côté de lui. Et il comprit surtout que la personne qui lui parlait n'était nul autre qu'Arthur Ketch. En découvrant son ami, Mick souffla de soulagement et ce dernier le remarqua.

\- Hey, tout va bien ? J'ai vu que tu dormais, mais tu semblais tourmenté.

Il s'assit à côté de Mick et ce dernier posa la tête contre le tronc, attendant que son cœur reprenne un rythme régulier en avouant.

\- Ça va. Tout va bien. J'ai fait un étrange rêve.

Arthur connaissait les tourments nocturnes de Mick, il demanda avec inquiétude.

\- Un cauchemar ? Tu veux en parler ?

Mick secoua la tête et porta son attention sur Ketch. Son cœur recommença à battre la chamade, lorsqu'il avoua.

\- Arthur, je te cherchais, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Quelle coïncidence, moi aussi je te cherchais pour te dire une chose importante. Je savais que tu serais ici. Tu es toujours ici le week-end, quand il fait beau, pour étudier.

Il baissa ses yeux et Mick comprit.

\- Tu... Tu l'as remarqué ?

Ketch haussa les épaules et, intimidé, il se mit à arracher l'herbe en face de lui en expliquant.

\- Oui. Je sais aussi que tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Je t'entends dans le dortoir. J'insulte souvent certains garçons qui se plaignent de toi.

Gêné, Mick baissa les yeux et Ketch continua, sans oser regarder son ami.

\- Je sais aussi que tu adores lire, tu passes ton temps à la bibliothèque pour apprendre tous les bouquins par cœur. Parce que, tu as constamment peur que Dr Hess te renvoie dans la rue si tu rates tes études.

Mick fut ébranlé d'entendre ça, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit à haute voix à quiconque. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il confia à son tour.

\- Arthur, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Et crois-moi, ça fait un long moment que j'essaye de te le dire.

Mais Ketch se tourna vers lui et s'approcha de Mick en lui coupant la parole.

\- Moi d'abord, sinon je n'en aurais plus le courage. Mick... Je suis amoureux de toi depuis des années. Je ne sais pas si mes sentiments sont partagés, mais je ne...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Mick qui lui coupa la parole en le rapprochant de lui pour l'embrasser. Leurs cœurs battaient comme des fous, échangeant leurs premiers baisers contre le tronc de l'immense if. Lorsque Mick relâcha Ketch, il expliqua.

\- C'est aussi ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Arthur sourit et allongea Mick sur l'herbe verte, sous le soleil de cette belle journée, il resta au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser encore et encore, trop heureux que le secret qui les séparait soit enfin révélé.

 

**…**

**  
THE END**

 

_(Si vous êtes sages et si vous avez aimé cette histoire comme la précédente, peut-être que je continuerai de revisiter les Walt Disney avec Mick et Ketch...)_

 


End file.
